Desde las Cenizas
by Usucapio
Summary: Mike y Sam son los únicos sobrevivientes de los ataques en la montaña de los Washington ¿cómo podrán superar la pérdida de sus mejores amigos?


***NOTA:** ningún personaje me pertenece. Mi único objetivo es mostrar el después de uno de los tantos finales de Until Dawn.

* * *

 **Desde las Cenizas.**

Volvió a tocar su cabello. Intentó peinarlo un poco, entrelazando sus dedos entre los nudos que se acumulaban día con día. Lo dejó de nuevo, miró al techo y regresó a su actividad anterior. No podía dejar esa estúpida manía y la habitación no le ayudaba mucho.

Blanco por todos lados, el olor a alcohol y químicos la embriagaban. La única ventana no se podía abrir y la vista era muy parecida a la de un anuncio estético de centros de sanidad. El mundo apestaba.

La puerta se abrió, por un momento se emocionó y no sabía por qué, pero a revelarse por la entrada que sólo era la enfermera sus esperanzas se esfumaron tan rápido como su apetito. La enfermera llevaba consigo una charola con la comida del día. Una gelatina de fresa sin sabor, verduras hervidas y un vaso de agua.

—Tienes que comer niña, sigue así y nunca saldrás de aquí.

Sam no habló. Sus ganas de hablar últimamente estaban igual de pérdidas que sus ganas de vivir. Ella no era el tipo de chica suicida, pero sí del tipo luchadora. Y algo muy cierto es que estar con vida no es lo mismo que vivir. Ese era el caso de Sam. No deseaba morir, pero tampoco deseaba vivir.

Sólo ella y Mike había sobrevivido y todo para nada. La mayoría de las personas aseguraban que ellos habían asesinado a sus amigos. Eran un grupo de gente idiota cuyo único pasatiempo era criticar al mundo detrás de un computador. Poniendo en tela de juicio hasta los actos más insignificantes.

La enfermera salió y Sam regresó a su rutina diaria. Sin tocar la charola que le habían dejado.

Los sonidos de la puerta con pequeños golpecitos al otro lado interrumpieron su tediosa rutina. Ésta vez sí se sorprendió. Sólo sus padres, unos agentes del FBI o algo así y el doctor Hill la habían visitado.

—Adelante— dijo no muy segura de lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Un Mike menos guapo y más delgado entró con desgana. Sam lo estudió un poco. Llevaba una bata igual a la de ella y el brillo en sus ojos ya no estaba. No supo por qué, pero sintió como si una parte de ella hubiera vuelto con mucha fuerza, aunada a una gran alegría inefable.

—¡Mike! — se levantó de un salto y lo abrazó con cuidado.

—Hola Sam— dijo al tiempo que devolvía el abrazo, con menos fuerza de lo que hubiera deseado.

Ninguno sabía qué decir. Las palabras eran difíciles de encontrar, tal vez era por lo reciente que era su cercanía, y ninguno se esforzaba demasiado en encontrarlas. Sam regresó a su cama de hospital y le hizo señas a Mike para que se tomara asiento a su lado. Así hizo, se sentó junto a su nueva amiga.

Era muy extraño que ambos de pronto se llevaran tan bien. Mike en el fondo sabía que durante un tiempo Sam lo había culpado por la muerte de Hannah y Beth. No se agradaban en realidad. Sus lazos amistosos se debían única y exclusivamente a su relación con los Washington. Y a pesar de ello, Sam lo había esperado y no sólo eso, salvó su vida.

—¿Quieres gelatina sin sabor? —preguntó sonriente al tiempo que intentaba alivianar el ambiente

—Gracias Sam.

—Ni siquiera la tomaste— dijo extrañada y aún sin mirarlo.

—No me refiero a la gelatina.

Eso llamó su atención, lo miró, él también la observaba. Tomó no sabiendo si era correcto su mano y la apretó lo más que pudo.

—Sólo hice lo que cualquier persona habría hecho, nada más Mike.

—Te equivocas Sam, no cualquiera habría salvado a alguien que odia.

Frunció el ceño en claro desacuerdo. Sí, era verdad que en un principio lo había culpado a él principalmente por la muerte de las hermanas Washington y después de mucho meditarlo, reparó en que era injusto culparlo solamente a él e incluso, culpar a alguien. Y a pesar de ello, durante el tiempo que lo culpó de lo ocurrido, nunca fue capaz de odiarlo.

Y no podía odiarlo porque simplemente no iba con su personalidad odiar a las personas. Era una chica alegre a la que le fascinaba divertirse y pasarla bien con sus amigos. Nunca le vio un sentido a cargar consigo un sentimiento tan negativo y sin utilidad.

—Me parece que eres tú quien está equivocado. Nunca te he odiado Mike. Admito que no me agradabas del todo— soltó una carcajada tímida y muy contagiosa al parecer de Mike.

El ambiente era agradable ahora. No hacían falta las palabras y los malos recuerdos no se integraban para fortuna de ambos. Sam reparó en que podría quedarse de esa manera por siempre; Mike por su lado supo por primera vez la razón por la que todo el mundo amaba a Sam, en un sentido amistoso claro está.

Seguían sin soltarse las manos, la tranquilidad podía tentarse con tan sólo respirar, bastaba con olvidar el olor a hospital y lo enfermizo del color blanco. Cualquier persona que lo hubiera visto habría creído que eran los mejores amigos de toda una vida. Para desagrado de ambos había temas realmente preocupantes que tratar, temas que eran el objetivo de Mike al entrar a la habitación de Sam.

—Sam, ellos no creen en nuestra historia— la angustia y la tensión nuevamente inundaron la habitación.

—¿Qué has escuchado Mike? A mí nadie me dice nada, sólo me mantienen aquí, con alimentos mediocres y sin arreglar ese estúpido televisor de la prehistoria.

Mike estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Se contuvo y trató de continuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

—En mi habitación sí funciona el estúpido televisor de la prehistoria— Sam sonrió algo sonrojada, pero Mike no lo notó—. Las noticias sólo hablan de nosotros, aseguran que tú y yo mantenemos un romance, de ahí explican que por ello planeamos asesinar a nuestras respectivas parejas y según esto el resto del grupo se enteró por lo que tú y yo decidimos acabar con todos de una vez por todas.

Sam estaba boquiabierta, la furia la había dejado sin palabras. Sí, era verdad que veía el odio como un sentimiento sin utilidad, pero si le presentaban a los autores de tan estúpidas teorías los asesinaría con sólo mirarlos. Realmente los odiaba. Antes de poder decir todo lo que pensaba, la frase "respectivas parejas" resonaba una y otra vez en su mente.

—Mike, según esto ¿de quién demonios se supone que soy pareja? — preguntó en un intento fallido de mantener baja la voz. Estaba completamente roja de furia.

—De Josh— contestó él como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!, llevo mucho sin actividad y me disculpo por ello. Estoy muy enferma, me dio bronquitis y la verdad no había tenido ni un poco de fuerzas para escribir nada, tengo varios proyectos que ya estoy desarrollando, por cierto este forma parte de ellos.

Se vienen nuevos capítulos de mi fanfic **"No Puedes Odiar a Alguien que Amas"** y otro fanfic de Sonya y Johnny. Había prometido un capítulo en mi cumpleaños pero no pude hacer nada, me sentí muy mal todo diciembre y así recibí este año. Por cierto ¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo atrasados! xD

Ahora bien, sobre esto. Después de ver cómo se desarrolla Until Dawn la verdad es que me enamoré de este par y por eso me aferré a que tienen que estar juntos *0* xD. Espero poder escribir algo que les agrade, no estoy muy segura de cómo se desarrollarán las cosas porque no tengo un punto final a diferencia de Johnny y Sonya, qué sé yo, después de todo eso me deja más a la imaginación y obviamente a ustedes también.

Sin más palabrería me despido.

¡Los Amo por Leerme! *0*


End file.
